


Heart Wounds

by ll4nce



Series: Of School, Family, and Gods [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: "Indirectly inflicted by actions of others. When these wounds begin to heal, flowers bloom from the skin." -Hello Charlotte 2, etherane“It'll stop soon”, Vector says. He's fiddling around with bandages, trying to wrap them around Thomas's arm. Thomas is pretty sure he doesn't know how to do it.





	Heart Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> My sister said she doesn't read my stories because they are boring and I was kind of upset so I'm just dropping this. Enjoy!

Thomas meets Vector at the roof of their school building. He's bleeding. 

“What happened?”, Vector asks, inspecting him. “You're covered in blood!” Thomas shrugs. “Don't worry, this is probably my blood. I didn't kill anyone or something like that.”

Vector huffs, furrowing his brows. “That's...not exactly what I've been worrying about. Let me see that.”

Thomas offers his arms to him, Vector taking his wrists gently. He frowns at the blood still slowly trickling out of the wounds, droplets staining the white roof blood red. “It's heart wounds”, Thomas whispers, Vector looking up at him in wonder. 

“Heart wounds?”, he repeats, Thomas nodding. “If you're hurting because of others, they indirectly inflict those wounds on you. They help your mind stay healthy at the cost of your body health.”

Vector tilts his head. “Is it something like an illness?” Thomas nods again. “Is it curable?”

Thomas purses his lips. They sit down, Vector still holding his wrists. “It's hard to cure”, Thomas explains, Vector listening attentively. “I don't think any doctor could fix this. Not with medicine or pills.”

“Should we stop the bleeding anyway?”, Vector asks. Thomas shrugs, the best he can with the other still holding his arms. “I don't really care. I feel a lot better like this.”

Vector shakes his head. He gently lays the other's arms on the roof ground, standing up. “I'll get something.” 

He comes back a little later with band-aids, probably taken from the nurse's office he visits way to often. The nurse doesn't even question it if he asks for something anymore.

Vector drops himself on the ground again, signaling Thomas to give him his wrists. There's not much protest as he does so.

“It'll stop soon”, Vector says. He's fiddling around with bandages, trying to wrap them around Thomas's arm. Thomas is pretty sure he doesn't know how to do it.

He follows Vector's movements with his eyes. The band-aid around his arm is wrapped messily and loose, plus it's pretty bad quality as well.

“There. All done.” Thomas admires Vectors work. It's nothing like Michael's.

“You're bad at this”, he says, Vector huffing. “Shut up.”

They sit next to each other. Vector takes one of Thomas's bruised hands into his own, like usual. Their thumbs rub soothing circles into the other's hand.

Thomas closes his eyes. He loves staying with Vector like this. They stay like this for minutes, only their even and relaxed breathing heard.

“What happened?”, Vector suddenly asks again. Thomas sighs. He gets coaxed into talking by Vector's hand gently squeezing his own.

“Nothing special. Just Takeda and his usual antics.” Vector frowns. “He emptied my bag and dumped it in some trash bin. The contents were strewn all over the school yard. I was so late because I had to collect my things first.”

“I hate him”, Vector hisses. “He thinks he's so much better. Sometimes I just want to stab him in his sleep.”

“We can do it later at the White Society meeting”, Thomas promises. “We’ll think of a funny way to make him pay. What are things about him we could use?”

Vector snickers. “He thinks he's so hot, maybe we should make him an oven!” Thomas brightens at the idea. “Let's make poisonous cookies! Because he's so toxic, you know?”

They laugh together. “Let’s write that into the Book of Truth, so we don't forget that!”, Vector says enthusiastically, but Thomas mellows down immediately. He looks a bit upset as he rummages in his bag. “I didn't mean to hide it”, he whispers. He takes a bunch of loose and ripped pages out. Vector's eyes widen as he recognized the things written on it.

“The Book of Truth? What happened to it?” Thomas averts his eyes. “Takeda ripped it up right in front of my eyes and then threw the pages out of a window. I wasn't able to do anything. But I think I got all of the pages back.”

Vector growls. “That bastard! We'll make him pay.” 

When Thomas doesn't go along with his call, he sighs, squeezing Thomas hand again and leaning against the other. “Is that the reason you got heart wounds? Because of Takeda? Because he hurt you indirectly or something?”

“Yeah”, Thomas admits with a whisper. “The Book of Truth is so important to us. When he tore it up - I just felt like he ripped my heart right out. I felt so horrible. And then, before I knew what was happening, my wrists were bleeding like crazy. And I felt a lot better.”

Vector frowns. “You're fine now but I don't want you bleeding out.”

“Heart wounds don't kill you”, Thomas promises. Vector looks skeptical. “Well, in more severe cases they might. But my case is not so bad yet.”

“Well, better find a cure before you dry out.” Thomas chuckles. “Aren't you god? Just make one up!”

“Correction: I'm one of seven gods. And right now, in this human body, I'm powerless. I'm weak, fragile. And...that's why I need you. I need your help and you're the only one who understands and believes. You can't die because of this, okay?”

“Aw”, Thomas cooes, Vector rolling his eyes. “Take me serious. I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Human Maggot.”

“Aw”, Thomas repeats. “I love you too, Vector.”

“Promise me you won't die”, Vector insists. 

“I won't.” Thomas smiles at his partner and at their still intertwined hands. “At least I won't without you.”


End file.
